12 días de navidad
by narushizu4ever
Summary: -El primer día mi capían me trajo a mi...-¡Dios en que se habían metido los tenientes! ¡Feliz navidad atrasada! xD Bonus: Copa Shinigami


**12 días de navidad **

**/Jajajaja loca idea que se me ocurrió, Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo que ni porque es navidad me lo comparte TwT/**

Era de mañana en el Sereitei, día de navidad precisamente y todos los shinigamis se habían reunido en el nuevo teatro del lugar ubicado cerca del escuadrón 12, Así es cerca del escuadrón del cual se encarga el científico loco que nunca puede faltar en una serie para que te mueras del susto; que había accedido de buena forma a que se construyera cerca de ahí por razones que todo mundo desconocía pero que se negaban a investigar por el simple y sencillo echo que les daba flojera ¡Vamos gente si no les diera flojera hacer algo hubieran ido al "Hueco Mundo" a darle matarile a el traidor de Aizen antes de que formara su club de emos y antisociales copia barata de Akatsuki **(1)** que al final la mayoría o al menos los más poderosos y chidos terminaran asesinados por Aizen o por cabeza de zanahoria…otra prueba de que la sociedad de almas es una inútil holgazana.

En fin volviendo con el tema del teatro todos se habían reunido porqué ese día los tenientes harían una presentación navideña, aunque claro la mitad amenazada por su superior y los úneteles sin capitán persuadidos por la técnica de "mirada de gato con botas de Hinamori" pobres…pobres Kira e Hisagi.

Se estaba abriendo el telón y en la cabeza de la mayoría de los tenientes estaba la palabra "**¿Porqué a mi?"** aunque viendo el lado bueno bien dicen que la música en ocasiones sirve para desaojarse y expresar tus más grandes deseos, sueños y esperanzas…

La música empezó a sonar con la tonadita de "12 días de navidad" y Chojiro fue el primero en cantar

-El primer día a mi capitán me trago a mí una tarjeta de identificación-cantaba con pena el teniente-

Unos se rieron un poco y otros lo veían con cara de comprensión mientras Yamamoto…

-…-Tenía la cabeza agachada-

¿Qué acaso se ofendió? ¿Acaso su vejete corazón quedo echo cachitos? Naa solo estaba dormido que se puede decir la edad ya le afectaba…

Bien ahora era el turno de Omaeda de cantar…esto no acabaría bien

-El segundo día mi capitana me trago a mí nada más que golpes-cantaba el gordo hombre-

Claro que eso de cantar es de forma hipotética en realidad era peor que una cacatúa enferma y moribunda, después de eso quería seguir pero fue arrastrado por dos Shinigami cualquiera a su lugar no sin agradecer con voz disque seductora al más puro estilo de Elvis Presley.

-El tercer día mi capitán me trajo a mi una depresión sin fin…-expreso Izuru con un aura deprimente que hacia que todos se taparan la nariz del asco **(2)**-

Kira se retiro y se coloco atrás de sus compañeros fukutaicho para seguir con su momento depresivo a justo, mientras Isane comenzaba a cantar.

-El cuarto día mí capitana me trajo a mí…algo pequeñito-murmuraba con pena-

La teniente vio al público y estaba avergonzada a más no poder en especial por ver a su capitana en primera fila tan sonriente y linda como siempre

-Sigues tu Hinamori yo tengo mucho miedo en especial si veo a la taichou-murmuraba a la teniente de la siguiente división-

Ella asintió tomo aire y se dispuso a cantar esta vez sería valiente…

-El quinto día mí capitán me trajo a mí…u-uh ¡Waaa Aizen-taichou!-lloro ella en pleno escenario-

Bueno plan fallido pero al menos es adorable hasta cuando llora, si eso es lo que murmuraban algunos de los espectadores, De repente empezó a hacer bastante frio a de el aire acondicionado…

-El sexto día mi capitán me trajo a mi una orden de alejamiento a su hermana-canto de mala gana Renji-

Uno de los tantos enojados que están ahí bajo amenaza de su superior.

-En el séptimo día mi capitán me trajo a mi unas galletas para perro –murmuro entre dientes Iba su plan era que no se le entendiera nada-

Cosa que logro casi nadie le entendió…y con casi me refiero a bueno eso…_Casi_

-En el octavo día mi capitán me trajo a mi un ramo de flores-Dijo la teniente sosteniendo el mismo y arrojándoselo en la cara a su capitán-

Y así damas y caballeros Shunsui queda fuera de combate…

-En el noveno día mi capitán me trajo a mi una postal desde el Palacio en las noches-canto alegre Hisagi cosa que los demás lo vieron con mirada de "no te creo nada"-

Eso por dos simples razones Tousen estaba muerto y era ciego…además no había correo en él Palacio las noches pero eso puede quedar en duda ya que Hinamori fue la que lo dijo hace tiempo con un _"En capitán Aizen aún no me a mandado respuesta ¿será que allá no hay correo?_ Así es damas y caballeros Momo era presidenta y fundadora del club de fans de Aizen uno donde ella era el único miembro y una al parecer no muy inteligente por no entender la indirecta que le dio su ex –capitán al no darle respuesta

Sigiendo…

-El…hip ¿hay dios en que división estoy yo? A sí en la del enano jejeje-recordaba una ebria Matsumoto- El diezsavo día de la navidad el capitán me trajo a mi…uh…uh…esperen un momento juro que me lo sabía-Vio su mano que tenía escrito su parte en la canción-

El publico se quedo en shok ¡¿estaba ebria y aparte se le había olvidado el guion?se voltearon a ver a su superior 3,2,1…

-¡Matsumoto!-grito enfurecido en pequeño capitán a su teniente-

-¡Me trajo un dolor de cabeza!-respondió Matsumoto tapándose los oídos-

Ahora si Toshiro estaba por matarla ahí mismo la congolearía tanto que hasta Gin lo sentiría desde el mas allá y eso iba a hacer cuando Hinamori se junto con Hisagi se acercaron a ella y la sostuvieron para que dejara de tambalearse tanto tendría que esperar o al menos hasta que acabe la función.

Siguiendo….

-¡El onceavo día Ken-chan me trajo a mi muchos caramelos!-saltó de alegría Yachiru-

Luego en la fila hasta el final estaba Nemu, su lugar en el escenario estaba enfrente del asiento de Mayuri en las gradas, A que hermoso un padre va a ver a su hija en la obra en la que esta seguro eso sería para llenarse de orgullo y que la gente delicadita como Yumichika suspire de ternura con corazoncitos en los ojos pero naaa no hubo nada de eso entre el publico al parecer todos eran unos machotes como Kempachi

-El doceavo día de la navidad Mayuri-sama me trajo a mi -se volteo a ver al publico sobre todo a algunos chicos que le estaban chiflando y diciendo cosas indecentes-Nuevos especímenes para poder dicepcionar…-Se abalanzó sobre ellos sacando su mano taladro-

Y así es como hubo bajas en varios escuadrones que también se habían propasado de lenguaje o burlado del maquillaje de Mayuri , con esto se entendió porque el capitán Kurotsuchi dio permiso para que se haga el teatro cerca de su escuadrón por que así el traslado para las victimas teatrales no seria tan largo.

**Fin**

¡Copa Shinigami!-gritaba Kon volando con una cápita de superman-

-¡Dorada!-dijeron Ukitake, Rukia, Kiyone y Sentaro-

-Lo siento…como superior les he fallado-se disculpo un débil Ukitake mientras se levantaba de la cama-

-¡Por favor no diga eso taichou no fue su culpa!-pidió Kiyone abrazando a su capitán para consolarlo-

-Sí además yo fui a ver a Nii-sama y a Renji pero me dijeron que la mitad de las personas terminaron en el la división 4-les informo Rukia que había ido momentos después de la función-

-¿Qué?-pronunciaron incrédulos el capitán y sus oficiales-

Mientras en el cuarto escuadrón…

-Esta es la ultima vez que le celebramos un festival de navidad…-murmuro quien estaba enyesado en cama-

-Hai- acordaron los tenientes quienes estaban en las mismas condiciones-

**/ Ah xD este fic me dejo dudosa con 3 comentarios buenos me conformo aunque por mi no se limiten a escribirme cosas bonitas jajaja xD por cierto si les interesa saber (aunque lo dudo) los únicos tenientes que fueron dañados por criticar a su capitán fueron Renji, Isane, Omaeda y Matsumoto (aclaro que Isane solo psicológicamente), bueno pues espero que les gustara ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!/**


End file.
